Secret Panties (Andy Biersack x Ashley Purdy)
by BandsAreMyLifeBro
Summary: This is some smut for Black Veil Brides. ;-;


Special Panties

WARNING. MAJOR SMUT AND SEX AHEAD. READ AT YOUR OWN CATIOUN.

Andy sat down on his kind sized bed, releaved to be back home from tour. It's not like he didn't enjoy preforming in front of all of his fans,  
it was tiring is all. He pulled his Misfits shirt off and tossed it on the floor. He leaned back against the wall, stairing at the ceiling. His thoughts revolved to his band mate, Ashley Purdy. He and Ashley had been a thing for a while now. The whole band was cool with it, the only trouble was keeping it from the fans. His thoughts of Ashley moved on to his body. How nice and musclely it was. Ashley's Outlaw tatto that was spread across his stomich, and the way his lucious lips wrapped around Andy's member in bathroom stalls was enough to make anyone turned on. The door slowly creaked open as Ashley stepped in. Seeing Andy shirtless on the bed made him smirk slyly. How Ashley desired to see his boyfriend in the nude once more, to see him in his prime. To see how clingy he got once he hit his limit was quite adorable for Ashley. He soon climbed ontop of Andy and started to peck his lips. The simple kiss soon grew deeper. Ashley licked Andy's bottom lip, asking for entrance. His wish was granted and he let his tounge explore his mouth. Ashley's arms were rested on Andy's hips, holding them against his own. Meanwhile, Andy's hands were tangled in Ashley's hair, surely making knots that his lover would have to comb out later.  
Andy slowly began to buck his hips against Ashley's, causing him to gasp into his mouth. Andy pulled away from the kiss, a grin on his face.  
Andy placed a hand on Ashley's growing buldge, and rubbed it as he stared into his boyfriend's eyes. He went in for Ashley's neck, and started sucking,  
causing Ashley to moan with pleasure. Andy knew the one thing that would turn his boyfriend on even more. He got up from their position, and stepped into the bathroom. Ashley knew what Andy was doing, and he liked it. Ashley took this time to remove his shirt and belt. Andy pulled on the 'special panties' and adjusted them here they needed adjusting. Andy stepped out of the bathroom, and winking over at Ashley, who gave out a moan of bliss. Andy climbed ontop of the wonderful boy, and kissed his lips.  
Ashley soon rolled him over, so he was ontop. Ashley began to kiss Andy's colloer bones, then went down to his stomich, and then to the thong's waist band.  
Ashley was always attracked to this thong, the reason, no one knows. Ashley bit at the waist band, revealing the beginning of Andy's crotch lines.  
Ashley swiped his tounge over them, and Andy laied his head back, enjoying the feeling. He bit at the waist band on more time, pulling it off of Andy, allowing his erection to spring free. Andy shifted himself to a sitting position,  
and Ashley placed his tounge on the tip of Andy's member. He soon shoved more of Andy inside of his mouth. He kept going until he felt it hit the back of his throat. He felt Andy shiver underneath him. Ashley soon began to bob up and down on him. Licking him from the inside of his mouth, sucking his base,  
swirling his tounge at the tip. Ashley had his very own Andy Biersack flavored popsicle. "Oh fuck! Ashley." Andy moaned, gripped the bed sheets.  
Ashley took Andy out of his mouth, and crawled over to his bedside table, opening the drawer. Andy felt himself cooling down as Ashley rummaged around for the bottle of lube. Of course, it had Batman on it. Andy crawled over to Ashley, and unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them off of him.  
He stuck his hands into his boyfriend's boxers, and wrapped them around Ashley's extreamly hard erection. He slowly rubbed it as he kissed his coller bone. He slowly moved his lips down to his Outlaw tattoo. He kissed every letter before going back up to Ashley's jaw.  
Andy soon pulled Ashley's boxers off and tossed them somewhere else in the room. He grabbed the bottle of lube from his hand, and rubbed it on Ashley's throbbing member. "I want to be inside you so bad." Ashley whispered, causing a blush to creep along Andy's face. Ashley pinned Andy down on the bed with his arms,  
and gradully inserted himself into Andy's prostate. Andy liked this feeling, the feeling of being full. Ashley soon began to thrust, and he hit Andy's spot.  
He was sent to hevan and back, and let out a long moan of pleasure. Andy wrapped his arms around Ashley's neck, and Ashley's thrusts got faster by the minute. The moans got louder and louder, and the feeling of pleasure blasted through the both of them. Ashley took one of his hands, and placed it on Andy's member, slowly jerking him off. Andy's back arched and so did his member.  
"I-I'm gonna-" his breath hitched as his member lerched for a final time, and he released on Ashley's lower stomach.  
Andy's muscles relaxed and his breathing slowed. Ashley gave one final thrust until he released. Andy rubbed his hand over his back a Ashley was in the action. Once Ashley pulled out, and took a finger and stuck it in the discharge on his lower stomach. He rubbed it around for a bit before sticking some in his mouth. Ashley plopped down on the bed, panting. Andy cuddled next to him, nuzzeling his head into the nook of Ashley's neck.  
"I love you." Andy whispered, near the point of passing out. "I love you to Andy." Ashley panted, watching as his boyfriend passed out next to him.


End file.
